Hogwarts Una nueva aventura
by lucia-nami 14
Summary: Todo un verano había pasado desde que los 8 amigos se habían separado en el andén 9 a finales del curso escolar en la gran escuela de magia, Hogwarts. Era el quinto año que los chicos pasaban en la que era ya como su segunda casa pero, sin embargo, no sabían a que se aventuraban cuando pusieron el pie en ese tren que llevaría a un destino incierto y el cuál cambiaría sus vidas.
1. Prologo

**Todos los personajes (excepto los creados por nosotras), lugares, hechizos y demás entidades son obra de la gran J. K. Rowling. Este blog no tiene fines de lucro, solo de diversión****para****el lector y las escritoras.**

Todo un verano había pasado desde que los 8 amigos se habían separado en el andén 9¾ a finales del curso escolar en la gran escuela de magia, Hogwarts. Era el quinto año que los chicos pasaban en la que era ya como su segunda casa pero, sin embargo, no sabían a que se aventuraban cuando pusieron el pie en ese tren que llevaría a un destino incierto y el cuál cambiaría sus vidas.

Anthony, Oscar, Connor, Emili, Derek, Yuki deberán acabar con un mal que les acecha desde el lugar más recondito del mundo mágico y de manos de aquellos que pretenden resucitar al que no debe ser nombrado. A lo largo de su estancia harán nuevos amigos y enemigos, nuevas aventuras, nuevos sentimientos… pero, ¿podrán sus almas, tan diferentes entre sí, conseguir la victoria sobre el mal?


	2. La Llegada

**Capitulo 1: La llegada.**

**Todos los personajes (excepto los creados por nosotras), lugares, hechizos y demás entidades son obra de la gran J. K. Rowling. Este blog no tiene fines de lucro, solo de diversión para el lector y las escritoras.**

Ya era septiembre y las clases estaban a punto de empezar, los padres compraban el material para sus hijos y estos estaban emocionados o tristes por tener que volver a clase, pero había un lugar, una escuela donde unos niños muy especiales estaban emocionados por ir, siempre que empezaba el curso.

Vivían en esa escuela todo el año y tenían que ir en tren, pero ¿dónde se podía coger? Pues justo allí entre dos andenes, donde hay una pared, y lo que pocos saben es que es un pasadizo, hacia el famoso anden 9 ¾. Sí, el andén donde pareaba el tren con destino a Hogwarts, la famosa escuela de magia y hechicería, donde ahora mismo se encontraban un montón de padres y niños, despidiéndose, ya que no se verían hasta las vacaciones, aunque un poco apartada del la multitud, una chica, de unos 16 años, con el pelo negro y liso, hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos marrones eran grandes y un poco ovalados, con largas pestañas, estos estaban ocultos tras unas gafas rectangulares de color morado, tenia rostro era ovalado, de nariz respingona y labios finos, su cuerpo no era muy impresionante, era normal como el de cualquier chica de su edad, aunque si era algo bajita. Vestía un largo abrigo gris que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, lo único que se le podía ver eran las botas negras y un poco del cuello de su chaleco azul marino, al lado de la chica había un carro donde se podía ver que transportaba 5 maletas y dos baúles, además de dos jaulas que estaban arriba del todo.

En una de ellas, había un pequeño gatito negro con manchas blancas, durmiendo tranquilamente, pero la otra, una jaula para pájaros, estaba vacía.

La joven empezó a mirar a su alrededor como si buscara algo, cuando vio como no muy lejos de ella un ave mediana, con un característico disco facial con forma de corazón blanco al igual que en el pecho. Sus alas, son cortas, redondeadas y de color marrón claro con tonos grisáceos.

-Lucy, baja aquí ahora mismo-gritó la joven, bastante molesta, a la lechuza de dicho nombre.

Lucy, bajo hasta su dueña y se posó en su hombro.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo dicho que no salgas de tu jaula sin permiso? Me tenias preocupada- riñó, a la lechuza tomándola cuidadosamente y metiéndola en su jaula, cerrándola segundos después- Te quedaras ahí hasta que lleguemos- terminó de decir, mirándola seriamente, para que supiera que iba en serio.

-Lucy sigue sin hacerte caso ¿verdad, Emili?-escuchó decir una voz a su espalda, haciendo que se girara y vio a una chica de su edad, solo que esta era más alta que ella, le sacaba como una cabeza, su pelo era castaño oscuro, rizado y le llegaba más debajo de los hombros, su cara era un poco más redonda que la de la de ella, sus ojos también eran marrones y un poco más achinados. La nariz también algo respingona y sus labios eran algo más gruesos que los de ella. El resto de su cuerpo era normal, tampoco muy impresionante, además vestía uno pantalones largos estrechos negro, unas botas altas crema y un chaleco de cuello vuelto del mismo color que las botas.

-¡Yuki, que alegría verte!- dijo feliz la chica de nombre Emili, abrazando a Yuki la cuál correspondió el abrazo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, pero en serio, ¿siempre tienes que llevar tantas maletas?- preguntó su amiga mirando sorprendida la cantidad de cosas que tenia Emili en su carro. Ella en cambio solo tenía un baúl y 3 maletas, además de las dos jaulas donde estaban una lechuza de color gris, de nombre Rika y un gato blanco llamado Nubis.

-Jajajaja, ya sabes que no me gusta olvidarme nada, y mi madre es una pesada con respecto a lo que me tengo que llevar.

Justo cuando las chicas hablaban, el timbre que avisaba a los alumnos que debían subir al tren sonó.

Las chicas se miraron y fueron a llevar sus cosas para que estas fueran guardadas y llevadas a sus cuartos, luego de eso, las dos subieron al tren.

Tanto Emili, como Yuki, eran alumnas de 5º curso de la escuela y compañeras de la casa de Ravenclaw, la casa donde entran los más inteligentes y aquellos que les gusta estudiar y aprender, como era el caso de las dos chicas que se encontraban sentadas en uno de los vagones.

Emili Bellamy, hija de padres magos, su padre trabaja como cuidador de criaturas mágicas y su madre es miembro del ministerio de magia encargada del departamento de estudios muggles, después esta Yuki Aka, ella es mestiza, hija de madre muggle y padre mago, su madre es ama de casa y su padre trabaja como profesor de runas antiguas en otra escuela.

-¿Crees que los demás vendrán?-pregunto Emili mirando por la ventana del tren.

-Seguro, ya sabes como son, no suelen llegar pronto-contesto Yuki, riendo, mirando dentro de su bolso.

Mientras en los pasillos del tren.

-En serio, no os podéis ni imaginar lo mucho que pesaban las malditas maletas, ni siquiera podía mover el estúpido carro- dijo un chico a otros tres caminando por los pasillos del tren buscando un sitio libre.

Los cuatro chicos dos miembros de Gryffindor y dos de Hufflepuff, también alumnos de 5º curso, sus nombres de izquierda a derecha, Anthony Rohde, Oscar Lepori, Connor Handal y Derek Selander.

Anthony es miembro de Hufflepuff, hijo de padres muggles, tiene el pelo negro corto, sus ojos son redondos y marrones, ocultos tras unas gafas redondas, su cara redonda, es de la misma altura que Yuki, cuerpo normal, no tiene un cuerpo muy atlético. Viste un pantalón vaquero, unos botines negros y un chaleco gris.

A su lado estaba Oscar Lepori, miembro de Gryffindor y también hijo de Muggles, su piel morena y de pelo corto rizado negro. Es un poco más alto que Yuki, y su cuerpo es normal. Su cara es un poco alargada y sus ojos marrones rasgados. Viste unos pantalones negros, unos botines azules y una camiseta del mismo color.

Después esta Connor Handal, al igual que Oscar es miembro de Gryffindor, solo que él es hijo de padres magos. Es de la misma estatura que Emili, sus ojos son azules y con forma ovalada y su pelo es rubio y liso llegándole hasta los hombros, su cuerpo normal y delgado ya que no tiene mucha masa muscular. Su cara alargada y fina.

Por último está Derek Selander, otro miembro de Hufflepuff y mestizo al igual que Yuki, es de la misma estatura que Anthony y Yuki, también de pelo cortó y negro, ojos marrones y con gafas redondas, su cara redonda y gorda. Es delgado pero ancho de espalda. Él por su parte vestía un pantalón vaquero azul, un jersey negro y unos zapatos también negros.

Los cuatros chicos seguían buscando un lugar donde sentarse antes de que el tren se pusiera en marcha cuando encontraron a Emili y a Yuki, en uno de los vagones.

-Con que aquí estabais os hemos buscados por todas partes-dijo Connor, sonriendo y entrando en el vagón junto a los demás chicos y sentándose al lado de Emili.

-Eh, no es culpa nuestra que seáis unos tardones-bromeó Emili, mirando a los chicos. Derek y Oscar estaban al lado de Yuki y a su lado estaban Connor y Anthony. Justo cuando los chicos se sentaron, el sonido del tren volvió a sonar y la locomotora con destino a Hogwarts por fin se puso en marcha.

Continuara…..


	3. La primera noche

Capitulo 3: La primera noche.

**Todos los personajes (excepto los creados por nosotras), lugares, hechizos y demás entidades son obra de la gran J. K. Rowling. Este blog no tiene fines de lucro, solo de diversión para el lector y las escritoras.**

Después del discurso de la directora y de que los alumnos de primero supieran cuáles eran sus casas, todos empezaron a disfrutar de la deliciosa cena de bienvenida al nuevo año en la escuela. Cada casa estaba en su mesa correspondiente, de izquierda a derecha están las casas de Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

Pero no todo era tranquilidad en las casas ya que las peleas no tardarían en aparecer. Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Ryab miraba molesto la mesa de los Ravenclaw, donde podía ver perfectamente a Emili y Yuki quieres charlaban tranquilamente. El chico aún no olvidaba la discusión que tuvo con esa chica, cuando bajaron del tren y Bruce, quién había estado comiendo tranquilamente se percato de eso y miro a su amigo y luego donde el miraba.

-¿Aún sigues molesto por lo que ha ocurrido?- preguntó sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto- Deberías olvidarlo, tío, solo es un águila- añadió volviendo a comer.

-Esa estúpida niñata se ha atrevido a desafiarme y no puede quedar así como así-respondió su compañero. El problema es que no sabía nada de esa chica y si quería enfrentarse a ella debía conocer por lo menos su nombre, por eso, busco a uno de sus compañeros de su casa, Elliot Benoit, un chico de sangre pura y que era un cotilla por excelencia. El chico sabía absolutamente todo sobre todos los alumnos y profesores de la escuela y si querías saber algo sobre alguien y eras de sangre pura, él te daba la información pero como conseguía la información era un misterio para todos. 

-Elliot- llamó Ryab cuando lo encontró. El chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes se giró a verle- Dime quienes son las dos chicas de Ravenclaw, las que están sentadas enfrente de nosotros- ordenó señalándolas.

Eliot se fijó en ellas y asintió para luego mirar a los dos chicos, ya que Bruce también le picaba la curiosidad.

-La de la izquierda es Emili Bellamy, es una chica de sangre pura y creo que uno de sus padres trabaja en el ministerio junto con los nuestros- explicó, ya que los padres de los tres chicos trabajaban en el ministerio, claramente en zonas diferentes.

-La de la derecha es Yuki Aka, una mestiza. Su padre es profesor de runas antiguas en otra escuela y su madre es una asquerosa muggle- terminó de decir, con desprecio ya que odiaba a los muggles y consideraba despreciables a cualquier mago que se juntara con ellos, y sobre todo si se casaban y tenían mestizos.

Los dos chicos no dijeron nada, solo miraron a las chicas y luego siguieron comiendo. Al contrario que Eliot, a ellos les daba igual eso de la sangre, se consideraban superiores en cualquier sentido y todo el mundo, ya fueran hijos de magos o no, estaban por debajo de ellos, o al menos eso le habían enseñado sus padres desde pequeños.

Mientras en las otras mesas, en la de Ravenclaw, Emili estaba muy enfadada por lo ocurrido con el de Slytherin. Sus compañeros ya le habían dicho quienes eran, así Emili podía ponerle un nombre a ese chico que le había hecho perder los nervios. Mientras, Derek y Anthony miraban desde su mesa a Emili, sin entender por qué parecía tan furiosa y los chicos le hicieron señas a Yuki preguntándole que le pasaba a lo que ella le respondió, también con señas, que luego se lo contarían, y mientras esto ocurría, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Oscar le contaba a Connor también lo que había sucedido cuando bajaron del tren.

Después de la cena, nuestro grupo de amigos se vieron en uno de los pasillos antes de ir a sus salas comunes. Estaban reunidos para descubrir el por qué del enfado de Emili, la cual se lo estaba contando ya más calmada.

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió...- finalizó la chica cruzada de brazos.

-Bueno, bueno, solo fue un empujoncito, tampoco hay que ponerse así, Em- dijo Anthony intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

Aunque para mala suerte del chico, quien intentaba que no hubiera peleas, los dos miembros de Slytherin se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Ey! aguilita- llamó Ryab, quien venía con Bruce.

-¿Qué quieres serpiente?- preguntó Emili mirando al chico con odio.

-Venimos a que te disculpes por haberle empujado- hablaba Bruce seriamente.

-¿¡Que!?-gritaron los otros.

-Sois vosotros los que os tenéis que disculpar que habéis estado empujando incluso a los pequeños de primero- dijo Yuki molesta por como trataban a su amiga.

-Yuki tiene razón ¿Quiénes os creéis que sois?- preguntó Oscar empezando a mosquearse al igual que los otros chicos.

-Para tu información, sangre sucia, yo soy Ryab Payne, hijo de dos grandes magos del ministerio de seguridad, y él es Bruce Gibbs, sus padres también son magos muy importantes en el ministerio- presentó Ryab, sin inmutarse por las reacciones de los chicos.

-¿¡A quien llamas sangre sucia, maldita serpiente!?- gritó Derek por cómo había llamado a su amigo. Los demás también estaban igual de furiosos que él y mientras tanto, los alumnos que pasaban se quedaban mirando la pelea que había entre los chicos, hasta que vino una de las maestras, Leuna Isur, la profesora de encantamientos y la jefa de Ravenclaw. Era una mujer bajita, un poco más baja que Emili, delgada y menuda, su pelo es castaño y liso el cuál le llega hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran de color marrón. Solía vestir con faldas largas de colores y blusas también del mismo estilo, pero a pesar de su apariencia, todo el mundo que la conocía sabía que esa mujer infundía respeto y temor, pero quien la conocía de verdad sabía que era buena y quería a todos sus alumnos y le gustaba mucho ayudarles en lo que podía. Era por eso que era la favorita de muchos alumnos, sobre todo los de su casa.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando?- preguntó Leuna, caminando hacia los chicos, y con el rostro serio. Ninguno de los alumnos dijo nada, mientras que los que estaban mirando se marcharon corriendo para no tener que soportar la ira de la profesora. Esta se quedó mirando al grupo de chicos, dado que ninguno decía nada decidió hablar:

-Muy bien, dado que ninguno quiere hablar, lo mejor será que os marchéis a vuestras salas comunes. Ya es tarde y mañana tenéis clase, vamos- dijo seria. Los demás asintieron y se fueron en silencio, no sin antes mirarse con odio por un momento cuando se fueron.

Esa misma noche en una de las salas prohibidas del castillo.

-Ahora que estamos todos, podemos seguir con nuestro plan. Este es nuestro último año y será el último para todos los sangre sucia y los mestizos- dijo un alumno de séptimo año de Slytherin a otros alumnos. Había de varios cursos desde tercero a séptimo y de distintas casas, incluso de Gryffindor ¿El motivo de su reunión? Todos odiaban a los muggles y querían deshacerse de ellos y de los chicos descendientes de estos, pero no podían solos, necesitaban a todos los mortifagos que pudieran reunir y sobre todo a aquel que no debía ser nombrado.

Continuara...


	4. Los Mortifagos

Capítulo 4.- Los mortifagos.

**Todos los personajes (excepto los creados por nosotras), lugares, hechizos y demás entidades son obra de la gran J. K. Rowling. Este blog no tiene fines de lucro, solo de diversión para el lector y las escritoras.**

Mientras los últimos miembros de los mortifagos llegaban a la sala prohibida del castillo, el cabecilla de grupo comenzó a contar a los asistentes a esa primera reunión.

-10…12…16. Bien, ya estamos todos. Comencemos la última reunión de los de séptimo año como mortifagos en la escuela de Hogwarts con sus asquerosos sangres sucias.- dijo un chico alto, delgaducho y rubio con ojos oscuros. Su cara había pasado a ser una mueca de asco.- Es hora de librarnos de ellos y para ello tendremos que revivir a quien no debe ser nombrado. El único problema es que los horrocruxes están destruidos pero estoy seguro de que encontraremos una idea entre todos.- explicó el chico mirando con malicia los más pequeños y en los cuáles desconfiaba.- Ni que decir tiene que aquellos que nos traicionen tendrán un gran castigo. Bien, ideas, quiero ideas de todos.

Los asistentes se miraron entre ellos mientras susurraban pequeñas ideas para ver si conseguían enlazar alguna para revivir al Señor Tenebroso. Mientras estos pensaban, irrumpió en la sala un chico de quinto año alto, de fuerte complexión, rubio oscuro y ojos café. Era atractivo aunque en años anteriores había sido de otra manera. Este era la mano derecha del chico que dirigía al pequeño pero potente grupo de mortifagos.

-Niel, llegas tarde a la primera reunión. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- dijo su compañero mientras lo miraba esperando una explicación.

-Lo siento Gelyn. Tuve que escaparme de Filch sin que me pillara. Su gata no paraba de olerme por cada pasillo y tuve que utilizar la magia.- explicó el chico mientras se acercaba a él e inclinaba su cabeza.- Pero aquí estoy a pesar de todo.

-Esta bien. Estamos pensando una solución al problema del que ya tienes noticias.

-Así es.- contestó este levantando su cabellera rubia y mirando a su alrededor. En la sala se encontraban 17 personas de las cuáles 8 incluidos ellos eran de Slytherin, 2 de Gryffindor, 4 de Ravenclaw y 3 de Hufflepuff. Había por lo menos 10 niños de primer y segundo curso y los otros 5 rondaban entre el tercer y cuarto curso. Ellos eran los mayores y cuando Gelyn se fuera del colegio el pasaría a ser el guía de aquellas personas.

Estos, ajenos a lo que pasó, seguían hablando hasta que una niña de primero, recién llegada de Gryffindor levantó la mano para hablar.

-Maestro, he pensado que ya que los de primero y segundo tenemos mayor facilidad a los documentos de la biblioteca por aquello de ser el primer año de nuestra asistencia al colegio, podríamos acceder a otros documentos no permitidos con algún conjuro y así encontrar una forma de resucitar al Señor.- la pequeña chica era rubia con unas lentes redondas pero con carácter e inteligente.

-Es una buena idea Gelyn. Los profesores no le dirán nada y Madame Pince tampoco, ya que está autorizada a dejar a los alumnos a coger cualquier libro.

El chico sopesó esa opción que la chica había planteado mientras los demás esperaban impacientes a que el maestro se decidiera. Tras unos minutos de silencio él volvió a hablar.

-Creo que sería una buena idea. Vosotros os encargaréis de ir a la biblioteca y buscar entre los textos prohibidos. Dentro de dos días volveremos a encontrarnos aquí a la misma hora, ¿está claro?- Todos asintieron.- Bien, ahora iros a vuestras casas. ¡Rápido!- todos salieron sin rechistar de la sala incluso Niel, que miró extrañado a su compañero.

Cuando los mortifagos se fueron, Gelyn apartó el manto rojo que cubría un espejo y se asomó a él, se vio a un hombre de tez muy pálida, sin nariz y sin cabellera. El Señor Tenebroso se encontraba allí, entre ellos.

-Todo está en marcha Lord, tal y como ordenó.- le dijo el chico mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

-Lo has hecho muy bien. Serás recompensado en un futuro cuando vuelva de entre las tinieblas.

**Mientras tanto en las salas comunes de los chicos…**

**Slytherin**

Ryab y Bruce estaban bajando a las mazmorras a toda prisa tras que Leuna les había dicho que se fueran de los pasillos, pero a los Slytherin la pelea les había sabido a poco. Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras las dos serpientes entraron sin dirigirse la palabra pero al llegar a sus respectivos cuartos, Ryab pegó una patada a la silla más cercana maldiciendo por lo bajo al grupo de chicos sobre todo a Emili, la chica con la que se había tropezado al salir del tren. Se cambió y se acercó a coger un libro de su mesa, se sentó en la cama y empezó a leer, pero como no podía concentrarse en la lectura salió afuera. Bruce se había cambiado también y ahora llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones a rayas cortos.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala y comenzaron a hablar.

-Odio a ese grupo y eso que apenas los conocemos.- dijo el chico de pelo largo a su amigo.

-No creo que sea para tanto. Además seguro que coincidimos en algunas clases.- respondió su compañero mientras abría su libro y comenzaba a leer.

-Lo que espero es no tener que hacer ningún trabajo con ninguno de ellos.

Pero esa noche la suerte y Merlín no estaban de su lado.

**Hufflepuff**

Mientras tanto, Anthony y Derek llegaban a las cocinas donde se cruzaron con los elfos domésticos quienes terminaban en ese momento de recoger la cocina. Saludaron a los chicos como otras tantas veces mientras estos tocaban el barril para pasar a su sala común. Por el camino Anthony trataba de calmar a Derek tras la pelea pero solo había conseguido un par de gruñidos y un portazo al llegar a su dormitorio. Este solo se tiró en su cama mientras su compañero resignado, entró en su dormitorio y tras cambiarse se tumbó boca arriba en la cama pensando en la pelea y en las consecuencias que tendría para el grupo.

**Gryffindor.**

Oscar y Connor se dirigían por los pasillos corriendo hacia la Dama Gorda que les hizo una pregunta antes de entrar en su sala común.

-¿Cuál es el símbolo de los valientes: el corazón, las armas o la mente?

-¡El corazón!- respondieron lo chicos al unísono al escuchar los paso de Filch acercarse. Se habían retrasado mientras hablaban de la pelea hasta que la gata del conserje surgió de una esquina maullando, indicando que algún alumno andaba por los pasillos así que corrieron en sentido contrario hasta llegar al cuadro que tras la satisfactoria contestación los dejó pasar.

Los chicos entraron exhaustos en la sala y tras darse las buenas noches se dirigieron a su dormitorio. Oscar se cambió de ropa y se tumbó en la cama. Connor por su parte cogió su instrumento de cuerda, la viola, y tocó una dulce melodía que resonó en las habitaciones de los chicos y consiguió conciliar el sueño de muchos pero no el de todos aquellos que querían dormir.

**Ravenclaw.**

Emili y Yuki llegaron antes que sus compañeros a su sala común. Al entrar en la torre dijeron la frase: ''Scientia est, ut non. '' Y pudieron entrar en el habitáculo. Las chicas trataban de calmarse tras la discusión con las serpientes y la pequeña bronca de su jefa de casa, que las había desanimado al ser el primer día y entrar ya en conflicto. Ambas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones tras un pequeño buenas noches. Se cambiaron pero ambas daban vueltas en la cama mientras Nubis, la gata de Yuki no paraba de meterse entre las sábanas hasta que su dueña la riñó. La chica se levantó y fue hasta el cuarto de su amiga.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó mientras llamaba a la puerta.

-Adelante. Pasa- contestó su compañera desde la cama.

Yuki pasó dentro mientras Emili se incorporaba y le decía que no podía dormir al igual que ella así que las chicas se pusieron a charlar sobre el verano, a cotillear… hasta que el sueño las venció, preparándolas para lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

**Continuara…**


	5. Primer día de clase Primera parte

**Todos los personajes (excepto los creados por nosotras), lugares, hechizos y demás entidades son obra de la gran J. K. Rowling. Este blog no tiene fines de lucro, solo de diversión para el lector y las escritoras.**

**El primer día de clases.1º Parte.**

Cuando el sol se coló por las ventanas de los alumnos de Hogwarts, anunciando que un nuevo día se acercaba y que tenían que levantarse, para desgracia de algunos. Pero lo que no sabían era que ese día que anunciaba el comienzo del curso, a la larga seria el día mas importante de sus vidas.

**8 AM. Sala común de Slytherin**

Esa misma mañana Ryab y Bruce se habían levantado temprano. No era que quisieran empezar las clases pero ninguno de los dos chicos era de dormir demasiado. Justo en ese momento se encontraban en la sala común ya vestidos con su uniforme y con las cosas preparadas para sus clases, aunque un no sabían su horario. Entretanto, Bruce estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro, mientras Ryab estaba buscando algo o más bien a alguien.

-Agg, ¿cuánto va a tardar en bajar?- susurró molesto, mirando en dirección a las escaleras.

-¿De quien hablas?- preguntó Bruce sin apartar sus ojos del libro de DCAO.

-Del idiota de Elliot, tengo que pedirle algo.

-¿Tú, pidiendo un favor?- preguntó divertido el otro chico mirando a su compañero. Este le miró seriamente y con semblante molesto.

-No se lo voy a pedir, se lo voy a ordenar. Ese idiota haría cualquier cosa por juntarse con nosotros-respondió volviendo a mirar a las escaleras justo cuando Elliot bajó, bostezando y con su uniforme puesto, haciendo que Ryab se levantara del sillón y fuera hacia él.

-Elliot- llamó gritando el chico de la coleta al otro, quien se asustó por el grito pero luego miró al chico algo nervioso alejándose un poco de él pero se notaba que estaba feliz de verle.

-Ry…Ryab, bueno días- saludó alegremente.

-Si, si…bueno días- dijo molesto por esa "estúpida" cortesía social, como él lo llamaba- Escúchame con atención, ¿recuerdas a las dos chicas de Ravenclaw que me dijiste ayer?- preguntó mientras el otro asentía molesto por tener que hablar de esas dos- Sé que se juntan con un grupo de chicos de otras casas, quiero que averigües todo sobre ese grupo y que me informes ¿Entendido?-ordenó. El otro solo asintió nervioso por el miedo que daba el chico, aunque si lo hacía podía estar más cerca de Ryab y eso le alegraba.

Cuando Ryab se alejó de Elliot, tomó sus cosas y salió de la sala común en dirección al gran comedor, seguido de Bruce quien se puso a su lado.

-¿A qué viene ese especial interés en ese grupo?- preguntó por primera vez interesado en lo que ocurría, ya que había escuchado toda la conversación pero Ryab no le contestó, solo le miró y sonrío con malicia a su amigo mientras seguían caminando.

**Al mismo tiempo que ocurría esto en los jardines de la escuela…**

Dos chicos de Gryffindor se encontraban caminando por los jardines. Ellos tampoco pudieron seguir durmiendo asi que como hacían siempre antes de que fuera la hora de desayunar, caminaban, aunque normalmente los chicos se ponían hablar de las clases o simplemente se quedaban en silencio caminando tranquilamente, pero esta vez tenían algo importante de lo que hablar.

-Anoche tuve una pesadilla- empezó a decir Connor, cuando se sentó en uno de los bancos del jardín, a su lado estaba Oscar de pie, mirando con curiosidad al chico- Soñé con esos dos chicos, Ryab y Bruce, que le hacían algo malo a las chicas- empezó a decir mirando a Oscar- Esos chicos no me dan buena espina- añadió serio, mirando a su compañero y amigo.

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco me caen bien, pero no podemos juzgarles por una discusión que tuvimos ayer. Además con suerte nos dejaran en paz lo que queda del año- respondió Oscar, intentando tranquilizar a su amigo, esperando él también que sus palabras fueras las correctas.

**En los pasillos de la 2 planta.**

-Yuki, aún falta una hora para la clase y aun no he desayunado- se quejaba Emili mientras llevaba su material para su clase de historia de la magia.

-La clase es pequeña, si llevamos el material ahora podemos ir directamente después de desayunar- contestó Yuki unos pasos delante de la pequeña, la cual tenía los ojos entrecerrados del sueño- Em, somos Ravenclaw debemos dar ejemplo- añadió mirándola de reojo y sonriendo.

-¡Soy una Ravenclaw pero eso no significa que me guste levantarme temprano y sin desayunar!- le gritó molesta a su amiga, para luego bufar y ponerse a mirar el material que tenía entre sus brazos para ver si lo llevaba todo, cuando se dio cuenta de algo- Oh no- dijo preocupada y parándose de golpe, revisando todo minuciosamente.

Yuki por su parte, se paró al escucharla y se giró, viendo como buscaba algo como loca, lo que la hizo suspirar.

-¿Que se te ha olvidado ahora?-pregunto mirándola

-La pluma y la tinta, no puedo escribir sin eso. Ah se me debe de haber olvidado en el escritorio de la habitación.

En eso le dio sus cosas a Yuki y salió corriendo, en dirección a su casa.

-¡Voy a buscarla, lleva eso por mi!- gritó cuando ya estaba lejos de ella, y sin darle tiempo a Yuki a responder, a si que no le quedo otra que llevar las cosas como pudo a la clase. El problema era que con tantas cosas no podía ver nada, por lo que no era de extrañar que se chocara con alguien y que las cosas cayeran al suelo.

-Dios, lo siento mucho- se disculpó Yuki, agachándose a recoger las cosas, sin fijarse con quien había chocado.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente- dijo la otra persona ayudándola también a recoger las cosas. Cuando terminaron de recogerlas, se levantaron y se miraron por primera vez.

-Disculpa no me he presentado soy Niel, de 5º- dijo el chico de Slytherin que estaba enfrente de ella, y le tendía la mano sonriéndole con amabilidad, Yuki también le dio la mano algo sonrojada.

-Yuki, de 5º también- respondió ella sonriéndole también, y cuando los dos se soltaron de las manos, Niel acomodó mejor las cosas que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Y, dime Yuki, ¿a dónde ibas tan temprano? Las clases no empiezan hasta dentro de una hora.

-Bu…bueno, la clase de historia de la magia es muy pequeña y una amiga y yo queríamos llevar el material antes, pero la muy torpe se olvidó de algo y me dejo a mí con todo, por eso…

-Jajajaja, ya entiendo. Bueno, es una buena idea si no quieres llegar tarde. Además esta profesora siempre te riñe si llegas tarde a sus clases. Vamos te acompaño, pesa demasiado para que puedas llevarlo tu sola.

-Ah gracias.

Y así, Yuki y Niel se encaminaron a la clase de historia de la magia hablando de cualquier tontería y conociéndose mejor, pero sin saber exactamente cuál era el pasado de cada uno.

Después de esto, la hora del desayuno llegó y todos fueron al gran comedor. Algunos dormidos, otros nerviosos, y otros simplemente devoraban el desayuno como si nunca hubieran comido en su vida. Cuando terminaron, todos recibieron su horario y tuvieron unos minutos para poder coger sus cosas e ir a sus clases.

-¿Ves? Te dije que la primera clase era historia de la magia, me lo dijo la señorita Leuna- dijo Yuki mirando a su amiga, la cual solo le saco la lengua.

En esos momentos en los pasillos cerca de las escaleras, se encontraban nuestro grupo de amigos mirando sus horarios observando que clases tenían.

-Puaj. ¿Por qué tenemos que tener Historia de la magia a primera hora, y encima los lunes?- se quejó Derek mirando la hoja.

-No te quejes, es mejor que tener Pociones, a primera como el año pasado-respondió Anthony, a lo que el otro asintió.

**Su horario consistía en el siguiente:**

Lunes

Martes

Miércoles

Jueves

Viernes

10:00-11:00

Historia de la magia

Encantamientos

Aritmacia

Runas antiguas

11:00-12:00

Pociones

Transformación

Herbologia

Pociones

Encantamientos

12:00-13:00

Runas Antiguas

Cuidados de criaturas mágicas

Transformación

Historia de la magia

Aritmacia

C

O

M

I

D

A

17:00-18:00

DCAO

Estudios muggles

Cuidados de criaturas mágicas

Estudios muggles

DCAO

18:00-19:00

Adv.

Herbologia

Astronomía

Adivinación

Astronomía

Clases obligatorias.

Clases optativas.

Mientras los chicos hablaban alguien se acercó a ellos por detrás. Era una mujer morena de estatura media, pelo corto, rizado y ojos oscuros. Tenía puesto el uniforme de profesora de la escuela con el símbolo de Gryffindor grabado en ella

-¿Listos para un nuevo curso, chicos?- dijo la mujer amablemente haciendo que los demás se giraran y que Derek tragara nervioso, ya que delante de ellos estaba nada más y nada menos que Anguelique Mairos, la jefa de Gryffindor y profesora de historia de la magia.

-Buenos días profesora-dijeron los demás.

-Y si estamos listos- añadió Emili por los demás, aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por la chica, en cambio Anguelique sonrío.

-Por cierto, Emili, Yuki el curso pasado no os di la enhorabuena por qué ganarais la copa de las casas, aunque espero que este año sea Gryffindor la ganadora- dijo la profesora mirando a Oscar y a Connor los cuales asintieron sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias profesora, pero estamos dispuestas a dar todo para ganar este año también- respondió Yuki mirando a sus amigos, los cuales solo la miraron burlones.

-No os confiéis tanto, este año Hufflepuff ganara la copa- saltó Anthony, mirando a sus compañeros. La copa de la casa era motivo de rivalidad para todas las casas, pero mientras algunos se lo tomaban como un juego y una competencia amistosa, como lo hacían ellos, para otros era una gran competición que no admitía fallos.

-¡Oh! que lindos. ¿De verdad piensas que pueden ganar?- se escuchó decir una voz detrás de ellos, tanto los alumnos como la profesora se giraron.

Ante ellos se encontraba Belana Dean, la jefa de Slytherin y profesora de Adivinación, era rubia y de tez pálida y de ojos verdes como el color de su casa, además de que su mirada era tan fría y penetrante, que sentías que podía mirar tu alma con solo mirarte.

-¿Qué quieres Belana?- preguntó Anguelique mirando con molestia a la otra profesora.

-Solo ver a mis alumnos como tú, Angi. Además no es bueno que le hagas ilusiones, todo el mundo sabe que Slytherin ganara este año y no los inferiores como otros años- dijo esto último susurrando y mirando seriamente a los chicos, los cuales sintieron un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo, en cambio a Anguelique no le gustó nada lo que dijo y como miró a sus alumnos.

-Chicos iros a clase y esperad a que llegue- dijo Anguelique sin ni si quiera mirarlos. Los demás asintieron y se fueron corriendo de allí. No era bueno estar en medio de una discusión entre esas dos.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué le dices eso a los chicos?-preguntó la jefa de Gryffindor cuando se fueron sus alumnos, mientras la otra solo le sonreía con superioridad.

-Porque es verdad. Slytherin es superior a cualquier casa, ya que solo entran los mejores magos y de la mejor sangre- respondió esta mirándola a la otra mujer la cual la miraba con profundo odio. Desde que eran jóvenes y estudiaban en esa misma escuela, ninguna de las dos se llevaron bien. Belana era de sangre pura y ella era mestiza, y siempre habían sido rivales, por lo menos por parte de la Slytherin.

Anguelique estuvo a punto de responder, cuando alguien las interrumpió. Era otro profesor, esta vez el jefe de Hufflepuff y profesor de estudios muggles, Brenton Prady, un hombre de estatura media y de pelo castaño aunque tenía poco y ojos oscuros.

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? Las clases están a punto de empezar- preguntó el hombre cuando llegó con las dos mujeres que se miraban con odio, aunque no dijeron nada.

-No creas que porque ahora eres la subdirectora vas a salvarte, Anguelique- le susurró Belana, sin que nadie salvo ella se enterara y luego se marchó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Definitivamente este curso iba a ser distinto para todos.

Continuara…


	6. Primer día de clase Segunda parte

**Todos los personajes (excepto los creados por nosotras), lugares, hechizos y demás entidades son obra de la gran J. K. Rowling. Este blog no tiene fines de lucro, solo de diversión para el lector y las escritoras.**

El primer día de clase. 2ª parte.

Después de la "pequeña discusión" entre Belana y Angelique, esta fue a su clase donde ya todos sus alumnos la esperaban. La mujer entró como si nada hubiera ocurrido momentos antes y empezó a hablar, dándoles la bienvenida por un nuevo año y explicando cómo se iba a distribuir la asignatura a lo largo del curso, era algo que ya conocían, pero con un pequeño cambio.

-Este año, quiero que hagáis algo diferente, vais a hacer un trabajo en parejas sobre un tema que os diré, y ese trabajo será expuesto antes de que acabe el curso delante de vuestros compañeros. El trabajo contará el 80 % de la nota final, pero lo podéis hacer como mejor os parezca- comentó la profesora. La idea que había propuesto recibió un gran murmullo por parte de los alumnos emocionados que ya planeaban con sus amigos como harían el trabajo- Pero las parejas las haré yo misma-añadió sonriendo viendo como todos se callaban por un segundo como asimilando lo que acababa de decir, para después empezar a quejarse, pero la jefa de Gryffindor les ignoro e hizo aparecer una caja negra en su mesa.

-Las parejas se realizaran por sorteo, sé que no os gusta la idea pero siempre os ponéis los mismo para trabajar y esta vez quiero que sea diferente- finalizó y empezó a sacar nombres de una y otra caja, nombrándolos y apuntándolos en su libreta para que quedara constancia.

Todos los alumnos estaban nerviosos, ya que no sabían con quien los tocaría, algunos esperaban que fuera con un amigo, otros con la persona que le gustaba y otros simplemente querían que no les tocara con alguien a quien odiara. Los nombres fueron pasando y ya habían salido el nombre de Anthony, que trabajaría con una Gryffindor, Oscar que sería compañero de una chica de Ravenclaw, y Bruce que le toco una de su propia casa, ellos no habían tenido problema con sus parejas en cambio Elliot no le gustó nada que le hubiera tocado una chica de Hufflepuff que según sus investigaciones era una sangre sucia, pero prefirió callar ante la reprimenda que le podía caer de la profesora Mairos. Los nombres siguieron pasando y los grupos formándose hasta que…

-Emili Bellamy hará pareja con…- empezó a decir y saco otro nombre- Ryab Payne.

-¡NO!- se escuchó gritar en todo el aula. Un grito que venía de parte de Ryab y Emili, los cuales ya estaban levantados de sus asientos.

-¿Ocurre algo, chicos?- preguntó la mujer ignorando el reciente escándalo que habían formado.

-Profesora, no puede ponerme con ella, tiene que cambiarme de compañero- dijo Ryab furioso, pero intentando calmarse.

-Por favor, por favor, profesora Mairos tiene que cambiarme de compañero- suplicó Emili, intentado no llorar. No era justo que le pasara esto a ella, tenía que haber un error.

-Señorita Bellamy y Señor Payne, no hay ningún error, habéis sido escogidos por la suerte y punto, si no os gusta trabajar juntos vais a tener que buscar una forma de trabajar en equipo por el bien de vuestro expediente académico. Así que sentaos de una vez y no volvías a hacer ruido- habló Angelique cruzándose de brazos dando por finalizada la discusión y volviendo a decir nombres. Por suerte no hubo más problemas. A Connor le tocó con una chica de Ravenclaw y por último Yuki y Derek les tocó juntos, siendo los únicos del grupo que harían equipo. Luego de que se hicieran los equipos, la clase continuó con normalidad y cuando finalizó todos se marcharon a excepción de Emili y Ryab quienes intentaban volver a convencer a la profesora de que les cambiara.

-Por última vez, he dicho que no- dijo molesta terminando de recoger sus cosas para salir de la sala- Me trae sin cuidado que no os llevéis bien. Todo el mundo tiene que trabajar con alguien que no le gusta y hay que aprender a convivir con ello, así que si no queréis suspender, más os vale aprender a trabajar en equipo- y dicho esto salido del aula, dejando a los dos chicos molestos y mirándose con odio. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio pero luego Ryab se encaminó hasta la puerta, hasta que Emili lo paró.

-Espera Ryab, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué quieres peque?- preguntó dándose la vuelta para mirarla burlón, ante la cara de enfado de la joven

-Lo primero, no me llames peque y lo segundo- suspiró- No podemos estar peleando por siempre, la profesora tiene razón, si queremos aprobar tenemos que trabajar en equipo- se acercó a él y le tendió la mano- Propongo una tregua, hasta que finalicemos el trabajo- sugirió, esperando una reacción de su parte. Él solo le tendió la mano y la apretó.

-Tregua-dijo cuando le dio la mano y luego la soltó para volver a encaminarse a la salida- Te espero en la biblioteca después de comer, cuanto antes acabemos esto mejor- fue lo único que dijo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Después de la "interesante" clase de historia de la magia que habían tenido, cada uno se fue por su lado a recoger las cosas para sus siguientes clases.

Derek caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos en dirección a su casa. Los demás se habían adelantado ya que les tocaba Pociones con Leuna y nunca había que llegar tarde con esa mujer aunque a Derek no le importaba demasiado. El chico iba metido en sus pensamientos cuando al girar una esquina choco levemente con alguien.

-Eh fíjate por dónde vas, enano- dijo el chico que había chocado con Derek. Él junto con otros dos más eran alumnos de Slytherin de séptimo curso y el chico que estaba en frente de Derek era muy alto, pelirrojo y ojos rojos como la sangre, posiblemente lentillas. Tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha y su uniforme estaba todo desarreglado. El chico miraba de mala manera a Derek, quien solo buscaba un lugar donde escapar o alguien a quien pedir ayuda.

-Eh tú, renacuajo, me has empujado más te vale pedirme disculpas- dijo el chico acorralando al pobre Derek, mientras sus dos amigos le impedían el paso al chico para que no pudiera huir.

-Lo…lo siento- se disculpó temblando de miedo.

-Jajaja, has visto Ren el pobre esta muerto de miedo- rió uno de ellos.

-¿Qué os parece si nos divertimos con él? Así sabrá lo que pasa si se mete con nosotros- habló el otro, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-¿Por qué no, mejor le dejáis en paz?- se escuchó decir a alguien detrás de ellos. Los de séptimo se giraron, permitiendo que también Derek viera quien era y se sorprendió de ver a Elliot delante de aquellos chicos mirándolos seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres Elliot? No ves que nos estamos divirtiendo con este hurón- preguntó Ren, mirando con molestia al chico.

-Lo único que veo son a unos matones molestando a un pobre chico. Más os vale dejarle en paz o si no-empezó a decir y sonrió con malicia- Toda la escuela se enterará de que el grupo de matones que da más miedo de toda la escuela, les encanta el teatro e interpretan la obra del lago de los cisnes- añadió sonriendo burlón, mientras que los otros se miraron nerviosos.

-No…no tienes pruebas de eso- dijo Ren nervioso.

-¿Quieres apostar Ren?-

Ren se puso aun más nervioso, hasta que fastidiado le dijo a los otros dos que se marcharan de ahí. Cuando se fueron, Derek se levantó del suelo sin ni siquiera saber cuando se sentó en él.

-Ah...mu…muchas gracias- dijo Derek acercándose a Elliot y sonriéndole, pero la serpiente solo le miró seriamente.

-No lo he hecho por ti, hurón, esos chicos ya me tenían harto desde hacia tiempo, solo me diste la oportunidad perfecta para molestarlos- dijo y se marchó de allí tan rápido como había llegado, pero a Derek no le importó.

Después del contratiempo que tuvo, Derek llegó rápidamente a su habitación y tomó sus cosas. Anthony le miró. Ya se estaba preocupando de que su amigo tardara tanto, pero este no le respondió, solo le sonrió y tomó las cosas para ir a clase, dejando muy confundido al peli-negro.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, y pronto llegó la hora de comer, todo era normal, hasta que después de comer, Emili tuvo que ir a la biblioteca. Sus amigos le dieron ánimos y paciencia que la chica no poseía para aguantar al chico. Cuando Emili llegó a la biblioteca, en una de las mesas que estaban al lado de una de las ventanas se encontraba Ryab, Emili llegó y se sentó enfrente de él, dejando sus cosas en la mesa.

-Buenas- saludó seria, mientras él solo asentía con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Nuestro trabajo trata sobre los juicios de Salem ¿tienes alguna idea? -preguntó Emili mirando al chico, quien leía un libro.

-No me interesa hacer el trabajo ahora, más bien no quiero tampoco hacer esa estúpida tregua- dijo Ryab despegando la mirada del libro para posarla en los ojos marrones de Emili, quien le miraba sorprendida- No haré nada hasta que no te conozca mejor. No suelo trabajar con gente que no conozco- finalizó, ya que luego de que saliera del aula se puso a pensar y supuso que sería bueno conocer primero a esa chica si quería que su plan tuviera éxito.

Emili suspiró cansada y le miró posando los codos sobre la mesa y las manos en su cara.

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó esperando a sus preguntas. Si este era el precio que tenía que pagar por aprobar que así fuera, aunque no le gustaba nada la idea que pasaba por la mente del Slytherin quien sonreía tan maliciosamente.

-¿Te has acostado con algún muggle, alguna vez?- empezó a preguntar, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-¡No pienso a contestar a eso!_- _dijo alterada y nerviosa por la pregunta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres virgen?- volvió a preguntar.

_-_¡Tampoco pienso responder a eso!-

-Bueno vale, tampoco te pongas así. Entonces dime al menos si te gusta alguien- volvió a preguntar para saber si esta vez respondería pero en vez de eso la chica se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas con la cara roja como un tomate.

-No pienso responder esa pregunta tampoco. Eres un cotilla y un pervertido- dijo furiosa pero cuando recogió sus cosas de entre ellas se cayó un cómic muggle, con el nombre "The Avengers" escrito en él. Ryab tomo el cómic entre sus manos mirándolo sorprendido.

-Es mío devuelvemelo- dijo Emili intentado recuperarlo, pero Ryab fue más rápido y se apartó.

-¿Te gustan los cómics?- volvió a preguntar mirando a la chica la cual asintió seria.

-Los cómics, mangas y novelas muggles- añadió, haciendo que Ryab sonriera de lado.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos más cosas en común de lo que parece- le devolvió el cómic ante la sorpresa de la otra- Ese número está bien pero el siguiente es más interesante, hay mas peleas.

-Eh, no me lo destripes. Aún no consigo encontrarlo, cuesta mucho buscar un buen cómic por aquí- dijo Emili riendo y volviéndose a sentar.

Los dos siguieron hablando, de los cómics entre risas, bromas y algún que otro pique, descubriendo también que no solo le gustaban los cómics, sino los mangas, anime, las novelas muggles y las películas de acción y aventura, lo que hizo que sorprendentemente la tarde fuera amena y divertida para los dos. Además de que formalizaran su tregua hasta que hicieran el trabajo, aunque esa pelea estaba ya en parte olvidada.

Después de la primera reunión de su trabajo Emili fue a los jardines donde los chicos la esperaban.

-Em, ¿qué tal te ha ido?- preguntó Anthony cuando vio a la chica que sonriendo se sentó en el césped al lado de Yuki.

-Pues al contrario de lo que parezca, ha sido genial- dijo feliz la chica, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

-¿EH?-preguntó Yuki sin entender a su amiga, la cual parecía muy feliz, todo lo contrario a como estaba hacia unas horas atrás.

Emili les contó todo lo que había ocurrido, la tregua que habían hecho, el que Ryab no quisiera hacer el trabajo sin antes conocerse mejor, que los dos tuvieran la misma pasión por los cómics y los libros muggles y de que no era tan mal chico como parecía. Esa charla hizo que todos se sorprendieran, pero también produjo cierto alivio por parte del grupo al pensar de que si se llevaban bien, las peleas entre ellos podrían cesar.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que te dejas engañar así!?- preguntó gritando Connor levantándose de golpe del banco donde estaban sentados, mientras los demás le miraban sorprendidos. Eran pocas las veces que el chico se molestaba así.

-Connor ¿que te pasa? Tranquilízate- pidió Emili extrañada por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? Eres tú la que se deja engañar por un Slytherin. Te ha tratado mal desde que llegamos y ahora solo porque tenéis algo en común resulta que quieres ser su amiga y que te cae genial. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?- habló furioso el rubio mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-¡Connor, espera!¿A dónde vas?- gritó Derek sin entender lo que ocurría. La verdad es que no le había prestado atención a la conversación que habían tenido sus amigos, pero a juzgar por la cara de todos, no era el único que no sabía que pasaba allí.

Continuará…


	7. Los Secretos Primera parte

**Todos los personajes (excepto los creados por nosotras), lugares, hechizos y demás entidades son obra de la gran J. K. Rowling. Este blog no tiene fines de lucro, solo de diversión para el lector y las escritoras.**

**Capítulo 6.- Los secretos. 1ª parte.**

Tras la extraña actitud de Connor y de que Derek saliera corriendo detrás de este, los chicos se miraron extrañados preguntándose que le habría ocurrido a su amigo. Connor había desaparecido entre los pasillos del castillo sin dejar rastro y su compañero no había podido alcanzarlo por lo que al cruzar la esquina que iba hacia lo torre Gryffindor dio el asunto por zanjado. Se le había hecho tarde y debía ir hacia su sala común para recoger las cosas e ir a los jardines del lago para hacer el trabajo con Yuki. Lo que el chico no sabía es que su amigo no había entrado en la torre, sino que había seguido de largo y mientras caminaba a una acelerada velocidad con la cabeza gacha, chocó con alguien bastante más alto que él.

-Perdona, no te había visto.- se disculpó el muchacho mientras intentaba seguir su camino sin éxito.

-Esta claro que no me habías visto, sino me hubieras esquivado, ¿cierto?- contestó el otro chico, que resultó ser Bruce, su compañero de Slytherin.

Este lo miró a la cara pero no dijo nada, solo dio media vuelta para no ir hacia las mazmorras y entró en su sala común tras saludar a la Dama Gorda. Fue hasta su cuarto y cogió a su gran acompañante en esos momentos, su viola. Salió de nuevo de la torre y se dirigió a una más alejada, donde nadie le encontraría.

Sacó su instrumento y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave pero que conforme avanzaba se tornaba violenta y enfada, justo como se sentía en esos momentos. Al estar de espaldas a la puerta, no pudo ver como la serpiente con la que había tropezado antes entraba con sigilo al habitáculo. Cuando terminó de tocar, unas palmas resonaron a su espalda.

-No sabía que tocaras tan bien.- dijo el chico sonriendo. Connor no quería ver a ninguna serpiente durante mucho tiempo y a pesar de todo, ahí estaba él.

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó el león muy serio.- No estoy para chistes y menos para bromas de una serpiente que busca alimentarse con personas buenas. Como tu amigo.

-No entiendo de que hablas pero el halago no era ningún chiste. De hecho yo toco la guitarra y es mi compañera.- declaró Bruce un poco molesto por la respuesta del otro.

-Perdona, no tenía que pagarla contigo. Pasa y cierra.- se disculpó Connor y agachó la cabeza.

Bruce entró en la sala y cerró tras de sí para situarse en un pequeño banco que había allí. Tras esto, Connor empezó a hablar con él y comenzaron a conocerse, mientras en otro punto de las afueras del castillo Derek había quedado con Yuki para hacer el trabajo de historia de la magia.

Habían sido puntuales como siempre y ambos se saludaron y se sentaron el césped tras preguntar Yuki si había conseguido alcanzar a Connor y la negativa del chico.

-Bueno, el trabajo que nos tocó es Inglaterra Medieval… bastante amplio el campo.- dijo Yuki con una risa.- Parece que la profesora vino con las pilas puestas este año.

-Si.- respondió Derek mientras intentaba corresponder a la risa de su amiga pero esta lo notó demasiado decaído como para empezar un trabajo.

-A ver, cuéntame que te pasa porque no quiero hacer el trabajo así. Suelta por esa boca.- declaró la chica mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-No me pasa nada Yuki, solo que aún tengo que cambiar el chip. Estate tranquila.

-Mentira.- anunció arrugando la nariz.- Si tú no quieres decírmelo, utilizaré otra cosa…- sacó la lengua.- _Legemens_.

-Está bien Yuki, no sabes utilizar la legeremancia.- habló Derek tras una risa.- Te contaré lo que me pasa pero cálmate.- la chica le sonrió y esperó a que a su amigo empezará a contarle lo que le sucedía.- Es difícil de explicar… verás tú sabes que yo voy detrás de las chicas pero este verano… me presentaron a un chico y no sé… pero creo que me empezó a gustar y que… perseguía a esas chicas para ocultarme la verdad.

Cuando el chico terminó sonrojándose y observando a su amiga que lo miraba sin mediar palabra.

-Dime algo y no te quedes callada por favor.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me choca un poco pero no es para tanto. Pensaba que era más grave imbécil. Nos tenías preocupados.- contestó Yuki sonriéndole nuevamente.

-No se lo digas a los demás por favor, aún no estoy preparado.

-Tranquilo, no diré nada.

Derek la miró y sonrió. Siguieron charlando durante un rato hasta que decidieron ponerse con el trabajo, sin embargo no tuvieron tiempo ya que de repente vieron a Emili corriendo por los pasillos camino de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

**En la torre donde se encontraba Connor…**

Connor y Bruce habían estado hablando durante bastante tiempo hasta que la serpiente tuvo que irse. Precisamente, durante ese tiempo, Emili se había dirigido hacia la torre ya que sabía que su amigo se encontraría allí.

Al llegar a la puerta de esta se cruzó con Bruce quién la miró de arriba abajo mientras se miraban con indiferencia. La chica entró en la habitación y miró a Connor que ante la nueva visita había adoptado una posición erguida.

-Hola.- dijo Emili un poco asustada por la reacción que pudiera tener su compañero.

-¿Cómo que no estás con tu amigo la serpiente?- contestó este sin saludar siquiera y dándose la vuelta.

-Connor no entiendo que te pasa ni que te he hecho para que estés así conmigo y además que salieras corriendo así antes.

El chico apretó los puños con fuerza y se giró con cara de enfadado y comenzó a chillarle.

-¿¡Qué no entiendes!? ¡Te has hecho amiga de una serpiente que te ha empujado en la estación y que ha llamado a tus amigos sangre sucia! ¡Y lo peor es que ahora estás de buenas con él!

-¡Basta! ¡Tengo un trato con él para poder hacer el trabajo de la profesora sin matarnos! ¿¡Qué no entiendes tú, Connor!?- la chica también comenzó a chillar cuando le levantó el tono de voz.

-¡Quejarte por ejemplo!

-¿¡Crees que no lo he intentado!? ¡Pero, claro es mejor chillarme ahora que apoyarme para llevarlo como pueda!

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

Los chicos siguieron chillando durante un buen rato hasta que…

-¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Haz lo que quieras, me das exactamente igual!- Emili al escuchar esta declaración dejó de chillar y le miró muy seria.

-Muy bien Connor. Adiós.- Y así salió la chica de la torre sin esperar respuesta alguna y dirigiéndose hacia su casa mientras el otro chico caía en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

**Continuará…**


	8. Los Secretos Segunda parte

**Todos los personajes (excepto los creados por nosotras), lugares, hechizos y demás entidades son obra de la gran J. K. Rowling. Este blog no tiene fines de lucro, solo de diversión para el lector y las escritoras.**

**Capítulo 6.- Los secretos. 2ª parte.**

Cruzó todos los pasillos del castillo con la cabeza gacha intentando contener las lágrimas. No entendía porque su amigo le había atacado de aquella manera, aunque eso ahora mismo no tuviera importancia, ya que estaba dolida por lo que había dicho.

Cuando escuchó su nombre a lo lejos ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, siguió su camino hasta su torre donde entró tras decir la frase y cerró de un portazo la puerta de su cuarto para tumbarse en la cama a llorar. Llamaron a la puerta y oyó la voz de Yuki entrecortada.

-Em, ¿qué… te… pasa?- preguntó esta agitada. Sin embargo su compañera solo dijo_''Fermaportus'' _apuntando a la puerta para que esta se cerrara. Ante este hechizo, su amiga no insistió y esperó sentada en uno de los sillones mientras escuchaba los sollozos de Emili en su cama.

Tras la conversación con Yuki y persecución de esta tras su compañera, este no tenía muchos ánimos así que se dirigió a su sala común pasando por la cocina donde los elfos domésticos ya estaban preparando la cena. Olía muy bien y había mucho ajetreo por lo que le costó llegar hacia el barril de su casa. Lo tocó y entró, llegando hasta la sala de los chicos donde Anthony se encontraba sentado, esperando a su amigo para pedirle explicaciones.

-Ya era hora. Llevo una hora esperándote para hablar contigo. ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo este enfadado pero sin perder la compostura de relajación.

-Estaba con Yuki haciendo el trabajo de historia de la magia hasta que tuvo que salir corriendo hacia Emili que iba corriendo por los pasillos. No me preguntes porque.

-Ya le preguntaré en la cena. Ahora cuéntame porque llevas tan raro, callado y solitario estos días.

-No me pasa nada.- mintió el chico que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Entró en su dormitorio y escuchó a Anthony desplazarse hacia allí.

-Mientes muy mal, que lo sepas.

-Solo me tengo que acostumbrar a volver a este horario y a todo. Solo eso.- dijo este para salir del paso.

Anthony vio incómodo a su compañero de casa y decidió zanjar el tema con un bufido pero antes de irse mencionó un hecho raro que había visto.

-Ah, oye, he visto a Elliot la serpiente cotilla y maruja merodeando la biblioteca, cosa rara en él ya que parece que tiene alergia a los libros. ¿Te has enterado de algo?

Elliot había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca buscando información sobre las dos chicas de Ravenclaw y ya de paso del resto del grupo, para tener contento a Ryab. ''Todo sea por estar más cerca de él'' pensó el castaño mientras seguía rebuscando en los archivos de la biblioteca bajo la atenta mirada de Madame Pince que estaba más atenta de él que de los chicos de primero que rondaban cerca de los prohibidos sin embargo ese no era su problema ni su misión.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí.- el chico había cogido un libro mágico donde se veía las familias en movimiento de todos los magos que habían pasado por Hogwarts. Había 4 ejemplares, uno por casa y cogió principalmente el de Ravenclaw.

Lo abrió y buscó primero a Emili por su apellido y luego a Yuki. No había nada relevante pero al mirar en los otros libros encontró algo de lo que buscaba.

-Os encontré.- dijo en voz baja y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pronto llegó la hora de la cena que se sirvió como siempre mientras los chicos hablaban e iban de una mesa a otra preguntando por su primer día, sus primeras clases, etc.

Anthony le preguntó a Yuki sobre Emili pero esta solo le dijo que se había encerrado en su cuarto y que no había querido bajar a cenar, pero que le llevaría algo para comer. La cena pasó con normalidad y tranquilidad, con algunas miradas cómplices y otras miradas severas.

Al terminar, Yuki fue una de las primeras en irse tras despedirse ya que quería llevarle la cena a su amiga y hablar con ella. Llegó a la puerta de esta y llamó sin obtener respuesta. Esperó y amenazó con utilizar un conjuro si no le abría. Al no obtener contestación, sacó su varita pero cuando iba a pronunciar el hechizo la puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a Yuki.

-Em, tienes que cenar por favor.- la chica pelinegra asintió y se sentó en la cama en silencio mientras Yuki entraba.- ¿Qué te ocurre? No has ido a cenar y no has parado de llorar.

-Yuki, no creo que sea el momento…

-Mira que voy a por una poción para que hables y no te haga callar en 5 días.- amenazó su amiga arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siéntate y te cuento.- dijo Emili mientras empezaba a narrarle que había buscado a Connor a la torre, que vio salir a Bruce de ella y que discutió con Connor.- Lo que más coraje me da es que si yo me junto con una serpiente él se enfada conmigo y sin embargo él está empezando a juntarse con la otra. Es lo que más coraje me da.

Yuki no respondió, solo le dio un abrazo a su amiga hasta que terminó de llorar tras su historia y le dijo que se relajara, que pronto pasaría todo.

-No estoy tan segura.- antes esta contestación Yuki solo le sonrió y le dijo que confiara, que todo sale bien. Tras esto, las amigas empezaron a charlar y a reír todo lo que no había podido antes Emili.

-Por cierto Emili, te tengo que contar algo pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie Em por favor.- su amiga asintió y continuó- Derek.. me dijo que le gustan los chicos.

Tras un silencio Emili sonrió ante lo que dijo su compañera.

-Me imagianaba que era algo de eso lo que le pasaba. Le veía de vez en cuando mirar a otros chicos jajaja.- ambas rieron sin parar y empezaron a cotillear sobre los chicos.

Y así como otra de tantas noches se durmieron en la cama.

En la otra punta del castillo, unos chicos de Gryffindor charlaban sobre la pelea que el rubio había tenido con su amiga y como la había tratado. Había pensado durante la cena y se había dado cuenta que metió la pata y como pediría perdón.

-No sé como pedirle perdón después de lo que le he dicho hoy.

-La verdad es que no lo sé Connor, fuiste un poco duro teniendo en cuenta que antes de eso estuviste hablando con otra serpiente.

-Pero no tienen nada que ver. Son distintos.- se defendió Connor de la frase de Oscar.

-Pero si son de la misma casa, de la que tú te quejabas a Em cuando vino de hacer el trabajo.

-Cierto…- finalizó este tras agachar la cabeza.

Ambos siguieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que comenzaron a hablar del partido de quidditch del próximo miércoles entre su casa y la de Slytherin. Su equipo estaba preparado para ganar a la otra casa sin embargo, los otros estaban más animados a ganarla. Entre risas y especulaciones, Oscar hizo una pregunta que cogió desprevenido a Connor.

-Connor te voy a hacer una pregunta pero no te molestes por ello…- comenzó su compañero mientras el otro asentía.- ¿Estás celoso de Ryab porque te gusta Emili?

**Continuará…**


	9. Quidditch

Dos días después de los acontecimientos de los chicos, la sala alejada del castillo estaba llena por los mortifagos esperando a Gelyn, su jefe. Este llego unos minutos después entrando y sentándose en el sillón sin prestar atención a los que estaban allí, cuando se sentó miro a todos sus vasallos seriamente.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto esperando a que alguien hablara.

Uno de los alumnos de primero de Ravenclaw, un chico bajito escuálido que temblaba como una hoja se adelanto unos pasos.

-Se…señor, hemos encontrado unos conjuros prohibidos llamados _"morten" _tienen la habilidad de resucitar a los muertes y creemos que podríamos reconstruir los Horrocruxes –

-Mmmm interesante, bien que los cursos de 3º y 4º busquen todo lo necesario para realizar esos conjuros, los de 5º y 6º buscad los Horrocruxes, necesitamos encontrar lo que quedan de ellos-hablo el líder dándoles ordenes a todos y con esas últimas palabras la reunión acabo, cuando todo se marcharon en ese momento entro Niel en la sala, recibiendo una dura mirada por parte de Gelyn.

-Donde has estado te has perdido la reunión-le pregunto enfadado por la tardanza del chico quien ya era la segunda vez que llegaba tarde.

-Lo siento, el entrenamiento de Quidditch se alargo y no pude escaparme-se disculpo el otro intentando no enfadar demasiado a su líder.

-Bueno eso ya da igual, los pequeños han encontrado buen material para empezar, pero para ti tengo una misión especial-empezó a decir mirando con malicia al chico quien no entendía que ocurría-he visto que has estado hablando con una chica de Ravenclaw, ¿verdad Niel?-pregunto acercándose al Slytherin.

-¿Te refieres a Yuki? Es de mi curso y vamos a las mismas clases, solo la he ayudado una vez nada mas-respondió sin entender que tenía que ver esa chica en todo esto.

-Pues veras, esa tal Yuki parece muy interesante, y he odio que tiene un grupo de amigos bastante grande y diverso...-empezó a decir separándose de el y dándose de la vuelta para caminar en la dirección contraria-puede sernos de utilidad a sí que quiero que te hagas su amigo….o…mejor aun…enamora la, tienes a muchas chicas detrás de ti, no te costara ganarte a esa también-siguió diciendo mirando de reojo al chico quien se sonrojaba por la idea.

-E…Enamorarla, pe….pero yo no….-empezó a decir nervioso, era verdad que ahora que se había vuelto más guapo, había muchas chicas enamoradas de el pero eso no significaba que supiera como ligarse o enamorar a las chicas.

-No hay más que hablar, Niel, encárgate de esa chica si no quieres que me cuestione tu lealtad hacia la orden, ahora vete de aquí-

El otro sin poder decir nada mas, inclino la cabeza y se marcho de sala, mientras pensaba que podía hacer para acercarse a Yuki.

Cuando Niel se fue, Gelyn fue hasta el gran espejo tapado tras una tela roja, cuando esta se retiro, de el espejo apareció el señor tenebroso.

-Señor, hemos encontrado unos hechizos que podrán traerle de nuevo a la vida-hablo el chico haciendo una reverencia al ser que se encontraba allí-además he encontrado a una chica que tal vez pueda ser de utilidad, he mandado a mi mejor hombre a por ella-añadió levantando la cabeza y mirándole.

-Bien hecho, Gelyn pero recuerda que no debes fiarte de nadie, no sabemos que puede ser esa chica, si causa algún problema o alguno de esos idiotas te traiciona mátalos, entendido-hablo este con voz seria, pero sonriendo sádicamente al igual que el mas joven quien asentía a lo que decía su señor.

Al día siguiente, miércoles, las clases transcurrían con normalidad, aunque claro, las cosas entre el grupo no estaban del todo bien, Emili apenas pasaba tiempo con sus amigos y solo hablaba con Yuki, Anthony y Drake ni se hablaban, y Connor intentaba acercarse a Emili pero esta le rehuía.

Esa misma tarde después de comer, Emili ser encerró en su habitación lanzando un hechizo para que nadie entrara, no estaba de humor para tratar con nadie, aunque no conto con que Yuki golpeara su puerta una y otra vez.

-Emili, quieres hacer el favor de abrirme-pedía volviendo a golpear la puerta, odiaba cuando su amiga se comportaba de esa manera tan infantil.

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres Yuki!? No quiero ver a nadie-es escucho decir desde dentro del cuarto.

Ante esta contestación a Yuki le apareció un tic en el ojo derecho y cualquiera que pasara por ahí podía jurar que un aura oscura salía de la joven.

-Escucha…sé que no quieres salir de la habitación para no ver a Connor, y lo entiendo, de veras que sí, pero hemos quedado con los chicos para organizar la fiesta sorpresa de Oscar este domingo, y si no quieres ir lo menos que puedes hacer es entretener a Oscar, para que podamos organizar la fiesta sin problemas, así que haz el favor de mover tu culo y salir de ahí ahora mismo, si no quieres que entre a buscarte-pidió "amablemente" Yuki haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que le quedaba para no echar la puerta abajo.

Durante unos segundos, no se escucho ningún sonido, y por un momento la peli castaña, pensó que su amiga la estaba ignorando, hasta que se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una Ravenclaw, con el seño fruncido.

-Está bien….-dijo resignada saliendo del cuarto, para buscar a su amigo, dejando a una Yuki muy satisfecha, con sus artes para persuadir a la gente, aunque fuera con amenazas.

Después de que Emili se fuera a por Oscar, Yuki se reunió con los demás en una de las salas que nos e utilizaban para hablar del cumpleaños de su amigo en el Caldero Chorreante, puesto que Anthony era amigo de los dueños, le dejaría el local para ellos solos durante la tarde del domingo, así se pasaron el resto del día pensando que podrían regalarle, que tarta harían etc. Mientras Emili pasaba con el cumpleañero por los jardines mientras hablaban tranquilamente de sus clases, trabajos, las vacaciones y claro omitiendo a cierta "personita" de quien Emili prefería ignorar.

El jueves, al contrario que los otros días, era especial ya que esa mañana no tendrían clases ya que empezaba los partidos de Quidditch, aunque este partido era amistoso, todos los alumnos estaban emocionados principalmente por que se enfrentaban los dos grandes rivales, Gryffindor y Slytherin. Todos los alumnos se encontraban ya en las gradas para ver el emocionante partido, claro todos menos dos personas.

-Emili por favor-suplicaba Yuki desde el otro lado de la puerta-se supone que ya tendríamos que estar en las gradas con los demás, se lo prometimos-añadió esta, desesperada y cansada por la actitud de la otra.

-Una cosa es entretener a Oscar, para que organizarais su cumpleaños, pero ir a un partido que ni si quiera participa nuestra casa, o alguno de nuestros amigos, es absurdo-respondió esta desde la puerta y con tono molesto.

-Pero le prometimos a Oscar y a Connor que iríamos a animar a su casa.

-**¡ESO FUE ANTES DE QUE ESE IMBECIL, ME DIJERA ESAS COSAS TAN HORRIBLES!**

**-**Se acabo Emili, vale que estés furiosa con Connor pero no por eso te tienes que aislar de los demás, a si que sal de ahí ahora mismo o reviento la puerta con un hechizo.

Yuki espero cinco segundos, antes de sacar su varita, pero justo cuando iba a lanzar un hechizo la puerta se abrió, y Emili sin decirle nada salió de allí en dirección a la puerta, Yuki parpadeo unos segundos pero luego guardo la varita y la siguió, la verdad estaba consiguiendo buenos resultados con sus amenazas.

Al llegar las dos chicas al estadio, buscaron a sus amigos entre los miembros de Gryffindor, quieres llevaban banderas, pancartas, incluso algunos estaban pintados con los colores de su casa. Nada más llegar las chicas los saludaron y se pusieron con ellos, aunque claro Emili ignoro a Connor en todo momento a pesar de que desgraciadamente para ella.

El partido no tardo mucho en empezar los dos equipos se pusieron en posición y la Snitch Dorada, fue liberada empezando así el partido, en un principio los dos equipos estaban muy igualados, nadie se rendía y los buscadores se perdieron entre las nubes, al atrapar la Snitch Dorada, los chicos se figaban atentos a cada jugador y se fijaron de que Bruce, el amigo de Ryab, estaba jugando en el partido como Golpeador, y era muy bueno, ya que no dejaba que ninguna de las bludger, se acercara a su campo. Pero mientras todos estaban atentos al partido, dos sombras bajaron rápidamente hacia el campo, eran los dos buscadores de los equipos, pero había algo que andaba mal, el buscador de Slytherin, se fue a los de su equipo, mientras que el de Gryffindor caía rápidamente en dirección al suelo, nadie entendía que pasaba hasta que la escoba se desprendió del cuerpo, y todo se asustaron, los profesores quieres se encontraban en el palco viendo el partido, se levantaron con rapidez para ir hacia el campo, mientras la directora paraba la caída, para impedir que el chico sufriera ningún daño.

Nada mas atraparon al chico, los profesores vieron que estaba gravemente herido y decidieron cancelar el partido y llevarlo con rapidez a la enfermería, y mandar a todos los alumnos a sus salas comunes, mientras que estos no entendían lo que ocurría, aunque algunos entre la multitud de gente sonreía con maldad ante lo ocurrido, incluso algunos susurraban _"ya ha empezado"_

Continuara…


	10. Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 8.- Hogsmade.**

Aquellos días tras el partido de Quidditch habían pasado con normalidad para los alumnos, excepto los que miraban de arriba abajo a los sangres sucias y los que chismorreaban sobre el tema pero en aquel primer domingo que irían a Hogsmade, el grupo de amigos iba a organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Oscar en el Caldero Chorreante y a olvidarse de lo que había pasado durante el juego del miércoles.

Las chicas con ayuda de los elfos domésticos habían hecho la tarta de cumpleaños tras algunos intentos fallidos al explotar la tarta y manchar toda la cocina. Derek y Anthony habían aprovechado para pensar que le comprarían a Oscar y ultimar los detalles de decoración del Caldero Chorreante y Connor entretenía al cumpleañero, que utilizó de excusa a su vez para no cruzarse con Emili, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano así sería. Habían sido tres días bastantes ajetreados para todos pero al fin había llegado el domingo y todos habían desaparecido dejando a Oscar con Emili.

Los chicos de Hufflepuff habían ido corriendo a Flourish y Blotts Librería para buscar los libros que habían pensado comprarle al chico. Derek le regalaría uno de adivinación que el año pasado había visto ojear al chico en la parte trasera de la librería donde las estanterías llegaban al techo y Anthony había pensando en un libro de Historia de la Magia que había visto en la primera zona de la editorial. Yuki tenía que ir a dos sitios. Primero pasó por Ollivander's para comprar el regalo que Emili le había encargado para regalarselo a su amigo. Una nueva varita no le vendría mal, había dicho su compañera. Ella, por otra parte había decidido buscar unos polvos brillantes en La Botica Slug & Jigger. Connor, por su lado lo tenía más complicado a pesar de ser su compañero de casa y amigo pero no sabía realmente que regalarle. Pensaba mientras caminaba en un bonito dibujo del lago, una melodía con su viola, un… pero de repente, en un calle del callejón Diagon, vio una pequeña tienda con tiovivos, cajas musicales… que cambiaban la música según el estado de ánimo del poseedor.

Entró en la tienda la cuál era un templo a los juguetes de cuerdas impregnados con magia. Había pequeños soldaditos que se movían tocando aquellos pequeños tambores mientras sus sombreros rojos se levantaban levemente, bailarinas en sus cajas de música que cantaban mientras se movían con movimientos leves en la superficie de la caja, aviones de madera que pasaban por encima de su cabeza… El dependiente llamó su atención ya que era una persona joven pero a la vez sabia que le recomendó varias cosas que le gustaron pero se inclinó más por una pequeña cajita de música de color bronce y un decorado gótico con una bailarina morena. Cuando salió de la tienda vio a Yuki pasar cerca de allí así que la llamó para ir juntos hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Cuando llegaron, solo los chicos habían llegado y estaban comenzando los preparativos, así que dejaron sus regalos en la mesa de la tarta y comenzaron a ayudarlos, esperando que su amigo no llegara demasiado pronto sin saber que ambos estaban algo alejados de allí.

Oscar y Emili comenzaron a hablar muy animadamente sin darse cuenta de que se habían alejado mucho del sitio donde debían encontrarse.

-Oscar, creo que nos hemos alejado demasiado.- dijo Emili con un risa.

-Nuestras conversaciones nos absorben mucho.- contestó mientras reía.

- Bueno podemos sentarnos allí y tomar algo.- explicó la chica mientras señalaba a Heladería Florean Fortescue.- Ponen unos helados muy buenos.

Oscar pensó que no era mala idea así que fueron y cogieron la primera mesa que vieron. Se sentaron y pidieron un helado cada uno. Cuando ya llegaron, empezaron a comérselos tranquilamente hasta que una voz los interrumpió a sus espaldas.

-Pensaba que aquí me libraría de ver al grupo al completo.

Emili, al dar la vuelta observó que quien había hablado era Ryab con Bruce a su lado, que la miraba con indiferencia.

-Y yo pensaba que me libraría del olor a serpientes por un día, pero Merlín no me ha hecho caso. Que desgracia.- contestó Oscar con falsa pena.

-Digamos que nosotros pensábamos librarnos de los pelos de gato, pero mira tú por donde he encontrado una bola rodando por la plaza.- contestó Ryab malhumorado por la contestación pero divertido a su vez.

-Como las del lejano oeste.- saltó Emili de pronto sin dejar de mirar a los chicos.

-¿Cómo las de qué?- preguntó Bruce que había estado callado hasta el momento.- Creo que…- pero no puedo decir nada más por de repente apareció Yuki que vino a buscar a los chicos.

-Os estamos esperando.- dijo esta con una sonrisa pero al ver a los de Slytherin, se borró y los saludó cordialmente, recibiendo un gruñido y otro saludo por parte de Bruce que extrañó a los demás.

Sin despedirse, los tres fueron a la estancia donde habían planeado el cumpleaños y al entrar los chicos hicieron saltar el confeti felicitando a Oscar. El chico les agradeció el gesto y comenzó a abrir los regalos pero al ir a buscar el de Connor no lo encontró y buscó a su amigo que estaba con un precioso dibujo del lago en sus manos y la viola, para tocarle la melodía que había compuesto. Tocó una melodiosa canción y al acabar todos los presentes estaban con las lágrimas en los ojos, incluida Emili que aunque aún seguía enfadada con él, admitía que Connor tocaba maravillosamente.

Tras un rato de charla, el grupo se sentó a hablar de lo sucedido en el partido de Quidditch pero Connor cogió a Emili y la alejó para darle la cajita de música no sin antes recordar lo pasado días atrás…

**Flash Back.**

-… ¿Estás celoso de Ryab porque te gusta Emili?

-No… no digas bobadas Oscar, claro que no.- contestó este no muy convencido.- Bueno, voy a ver si puedo dormir tras la pelea con ella. Que descanses.- se despidió y subió las escaleras sin dejar de pensar en esa pregunta.

Esa noche no pudo dormir y estuvo dando vueltas en su cama mientras aquella cuestión le rondaba la cabeza. ¿Y si…? Los días siguientes, el chico se fijo más en la figura de su amiga sin que ella advirtiera nada y como estaban peleados, no se habían mirado por lo que había podido observar sin problemas todos los detalles de su cara al reír, al quedarse seria, al poner pucheros… y descubrió que le encantaba aquella cara y sus facciones.

Aún no tenía claro lo que sentía pero tras ver a la serpiente rondando a su amiga, sí sabía que no dejaría que le hicieran daño…

**Fin del flash back.**

-Esto es para ti.- dijo el chico entregándole la caja.- Lo vi y pensé que te gustaría y que sería una buena forma de pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije ese día. Perdona.

Emili miró la caja ensimismada y la abrió con cuidado, evitando así que su bailarina cayera al suelo. Sonrió y besó la mejilla de su amigo.

-Disculpas aceptadas- respondió con una sonrisa.- Pero tienes que confiar más en mí. Que no soy una niña pequeña y tampoco tonta.- dijo con una risa.

-Tienes razón.

Tras esto, los dos se unieron al grupo que habían empezado a ver fotos de años anteriores y de la primera foto del grupo unido. Tras dos horas y sabiendo que tenían que volver a Hogwarts, recogieron todo lo que habían organizado y devolvieron las llaves de la posada al dueño. Se dirigieron a la estación para coger el expreso que los devolvió sanos y salvo a sus respectivas casas y donde cada uno, por primera vez tras aquella primera semana en el colegio, habían podido dormir sin desvelarse y sin preguntas en sus cabezas.

**Continuará…**


	11. Los Profesores Primera Parte

Capitulo 9: Los profesores.

A la mañana siguiente, el lunes, todos los alumnos se levantaros, vistieron y fueron a desayunar para así empezar con las clases, dado que muchos de los profesores eran nuevos no habían podido llegar antes, por lo que esa semana seria la primera en la que tendrían clases de verdad.

La primera hora fue con Angelique. Al contrario que el primer día con ella, esa clase fue normal, tomando apuntes, respondiendo preguntas etc. Después vino la clase de pociones. Los chicos entraron en la clase, un aula tenebrosa a pesar de estar cerca de los jardines, con un montón de plantas y en las mesas había calderos, fogones y material para realizar pociones. Los chicos entraron y se fueron a sus asientos que al contrario que los alumnos de primero, quienes se sorprendían al entrar por primera vez allí, a ellos que ya estaban acostumbrados, no les importo, aunque si les sorprendió ver a un hombre entrar de unas de las puertas de un lado de la aula con un gran bastón, que utilizaba para andar. Aquel hombre tenia la piel oscura, el pelo castaño y lo más sorprendente de todo, sus ojos eran celestes y su cuerpo era musculoso que le sentaba muy bien ya que era alto.

El hombre se puso delante de su mesa, mirándolos a todos fijamente.

-Soy Adze Cerraf, el nuevo profesor de Pociones- dijo con voz gruesa y un acento que muchos podrían jurar que era de la zona de África- Llamadme Profesor Cerraf- añadió para luego ir hasta detrás de su mesa.

Oscar se fijo en que podía caminar perfectamente con los dos pies y se preguntó por que utilizaba bastón, si no lo necesitaba. El chico miró a sus amigos quienes o se fijaban en el maestro o susurraban bajito. Al parecer ellos también se habían dado cuenta.

La clase pasó normal, a pesar de la primera impresión tan sorprendente, el profesor Cerraf eran un bueno profesor, serio y poco hablador, pero explicaba bastante bien y siempre estaba atento a corregir a sus alumnos.

A tercera hora de la mañana, Yuki y Anthony tenían Runas Antiguas. Desgraciadamente, cuando llegaron al aula en la tercera planta se encontraron a Bruce, con unos Slytherin. Pero lejos de peleas, Yuki tomó de la muñeca a su amigo y se fueron a la otra punta de la clase para esperar a su profesor, quien unos minutos después de que empezara la clase entró por la puerta, o por lo menos eso parecía, ya que nadie la vio entrar. Todos se encontraban hablando hasta que escucharon la puerta cerrarse de golpe y los alumnos miraron hacia donde había venido el ruido, viendo después a una mujer rubia con ojos verdes oscuros, pelo rizado, estatura media y con leves curvas. Todos se asustaron al ver a esa mujer. De repente, Yuki y Anthony se miraron como preguntándose si alguno la había visto entrar.

-Erin Mhic- pronunció la mujer, con su cara seria y tranquila, sin importarle que todos estuvieran cuchicheando, incluso que algunos se encontraban sentados encima de las mesas- Ese es mi nombre, soy la profesora de Runas Antiguas. Ahora vamos a empezar-añadió sentándose en su asintió y abriendo el libro. Todos se miraron entre si, y decidieron ir a sus asientos, aún confusos por tan extraña entrada.

Después de la tercera hora llegó la comida y tiempo de descanso para muchos alumnos, aunque algunos tenían que hacer deberes o ir a sus prácticas de Quiddicht, a las 5 PM. Todos los alumnos tenían DCAO, en una de las mazmorras y cerca de la sala común de Slytherin.

Al entrar en la tenebrosa aula, quien a pesar de estar en quinto año, muchos de ellos aún tenían miedo de entrar en aquella aula que le ponía los pelos de punta, como Emili quien se abrazaba a Yuki, como quien va entrar en una casa encantada.

Cuando iban entrando, vieron a un hombre sentado ya en la silla del profesor leyendo tranquilamente. Este tenía la vista pegada a un libro de DCAO pero por la manera en que reía pensaron que había algo detrás de este. El hombre tenía el pelo largo y rizado de un color caramelo con ojos oscuros. Apenas tenía barba y su cara era afilada. Levantó la vista al ver entrar a los alumnos.

-Buenas tardes queridos alumnos- los saludó con una sonrisa, cerrando el libro sobre la mesa, y levantándose- Wolver Woltage es mi nombre y como ya sabréis soy el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- añadió sonriendo. Era increíble pero aquel hombre lejos de ser como el anterior, era un tipo alegre y simpático, cosa que hizo relajar a varios de allí, aunque a los Slytherin no les hacia ninguna gracia su comportamiento.- Hoy probaré vuestros ataques con una sencilla prueba. Pelearéis entre vosotros. Os iré diciendo quien va a subir y demostraréis lo que sabéis.

Ninguno de los chicos tuvo muchos problemas con su compañero de DCAO pero, el problema llegó cuando a Yuki le tocó salir con Bruce, el cual la miraba como una presa. Ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla y comenzaron a lanzar sus hechizos contra el otro. Bruce por su parte mandaba hechizos bruscos mientras que Yuki mandaba hechizos más suaves. Sin embargo, el primero en caer fue el chico que miró con sorprendido y con interés a la chica de Ravenclaw. Así finalizó la clase.

Para rematar, a la última hora Oscar y Yuki tenían adivinación, en la que se llevaron otra sorpresa ya que allí se encontraba Ryab. Esta vez, Yuki tuvo que agarrar de los brazos a Oscar para que no se abalanzara contra el chico y como hizo con Anthony se lo llevó a la otra punta.

Desgraciadamente, en su última clase tenían Adivinación con Belana cosa que no les hacia ninguna gracia a Yuki y a Oscar, sobretodo por que la mujer no les dejaba hablar, ni preguntar, ni siquiera contestaba a sus preguntas.

Así paso el primer día de los alumnos y después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir cansados después de tan agotador día. Sin embargo, los profesores aún no habían acabado su larga jornada ya que tenían una reunión en la sala de la directora. Todos fueron apareciendo por la sala tras contestar la pregunta de la estatua de la entrada.

Los profesores se fueron sentando en aquella mesa de madera oscura redonda para poder verse la cara. McGonagall preguntó como había ido aquella semana tras el accidente en el campo.

-No fue nada en realidad directora. El chico está bien y no hay de que preocuparse.- respondió Angelique lo más rápida que pudo.

-Saltó la leoncita asustada.- dijo por lo bajo Bellana pero lo suficientemente alto para que Leuna y Angelique lo oyeran.

-¿Has dicho algo, serpiente? Es que con esa lengua tan larga no te he escuchado bien.- contestó Leuna defendiendo a su compañera. A todo esto la directora no intervino pero Breyton se levantó y tranquilizó a las profesoras.

-Leuna, siéntate y cálmate. Angelique recupera la compostura. Bellana vuelve a tu asiento.

-Habló el santo del grupo.- habló al fin Carlisle, profesor de Astronomía. Tenía a todas las profesoras y alumnas locas y a algún que otro chico mientras que la mayoría de estos lo odiaban.

-Y entonces el dios hizo a Carlisle y la perversión se convirtió en carne.- contestó Wolver a la intervención del italiano.

-¡Eh! Baja los humos lobito.- dijo Adze para defender a su primo.

-¡No soy un…- intentó decir el profesor de DCAO pero Amber, la profesora de transformaciones terminó su frase.

-No es un lobo, solo tiene nombre de lobo.- contestó esta con una sonrisa cómplice.

Por otro lado, Alec, profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas estaba ajeno a la pelea y comía un pastelito de nata; Hana miraba su kimono y pensaba en cual se pondría en el siguiente y por último, Erin miraba desconcertada al nuevo profesor de Aritmacia, Roger que tenía una pinta un tanto peculiar.

La directora cansada de tantos gritos decidió poner fin a la reunión mandando a todos a callar.

-¡SILENCIO!- el grito resonó hasta en los oídos de Flich que por aquel momento rondaba la biblioteca.- No quiero oír ni un grito más. Os he reunido aquí para comunicaros que la elección de los prefectos se ha adelantado por los extraños accidentes que sucedieron la semana pasada tanto en alumnos como en los elfos. Para tener protegido al alumnado hay que escoger a una persona de confianza que sea nuestros ojos y oídos entre el alumnado. ¿Está claro?

Todos asintieron y dejaron sus puestos vacíos tras una leve inclinación de cabeza y marcharse a sus habitaciones, algunos frustrados, otros confusos pero todos preocupados por los alumnos.

**Continuara...**


	12. Los Profesores Segunda Parte

**Capitulo 9: Los profesores parte 2**

A la mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos de quinto se levantaron agotados y pensando que tenían a primera hora. Encantamientos con Leuna claro, todos menos Yuki y Emili quienes se levantaron emocionadas

Después de desayunar fueron a clase y se encontraron a la profesora preparando el material para la clase.

-Buenos días chicos, bueno creo que ya todos me conocéis, pero para los que no me conozcan, soy Leuna Isur, la profesora de encantamientos- se presentó cortésmente, y sonriéndoles.

Los alumnos pasaron la primera clase tranquilamente, sin mucho trabajo. A la siguiente hora, tenían transformaciones. Cuando entraron en la clase no vieron a nadie por lo que muchos pensaron que era como la clase anterior con Erin, pero para su sorpresa vieron entrar a un pequeño pájaro azul por una de las ventanas y que se posó en la mesa. Muchos se quedaron mirando al pequeño pájaro cuando este empezó a brillar y empezó a tomar forma humana y ante ellos apareció una mujer joven, guapa, con el pelo azul y los ojos violetas.

-Buenos días- saludó la mujer alegremente- Me llamo Amber Stain y soy vuestra profesora de Transformaciones- se presentó, para luego bajar de la mesa ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los chicos de quinto curso.

Cuando todos se sentaron en sus asientos, la profesora empezó a caminar entre las mesas, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien. Visto que algunos tenéis una relación distante, he decidido que haréis un trabajo en pareja.- los chicos se miraron entre ellos temiéndose lo peor.- Iré diciendo vuestros nombres y no quiero oír quejas de ninguno.- Se acercó a su mesa y abrió un libro que supusieron que tenía sus nombres ahí.- Bueno, empecemos.

A todos los chicos les tocó con alguien que conocían y si no, con alguien que no les resultaba repulsivo. Cuando llegó el turno de las chicas, Emili se temía lo peor.

-Emili Bellamy serás compañera de… Connor Handal.- dijo la profesora para alivio de la chica.- Yuki Aka serás compañera de… Niel Kendal.- siguió la profesora ante la sorpresa de la chica la cual miró de reojo al chico que estaba mirándola fijamente y sonriéndo le mientras esta se sonrojaba. En el fondo, las chicas de Slytherin desprendían un aura malévola maldiciendo a la chica de Ravenclaw.

Después de la sorprendente clase de transformaciones llegó la clase de Cuidados de Criaturas mágicas, optativa que la tenían Emili, Connor, Oscar y sorprendentemente también Ryab y Niel.

Emili saludo a Ryab de lejos con la mano y este le devolvió el saludo indiferente para la molestia de Connor, mientras Oscar intentaba calmarlo. Todos caminaban por los jardines en dirección al bosque prohibido. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de este vieron a un hombre, muy alto, gordo y fortote, su piel era muy blanca casi nivea contrastando con su larga y frondosa barba pelirroja y a pesar de que era calvo como una bola de billar, el hombre quien asustaba a los alumnos de primero y segundo miró a los chicos de quinto, con seriedad, aunque solo por cinco segundos por que después sonrío alegre y empezó a reír

-¡Gutentag!- gritó abrazando a todos los alumnos que pudo pillar, entre ellos a Connor, Emili y Oscar, haciendo que por poco se asfixiaran pero por suerte los soltó a tiempo.

-Mis queridos niños, ya me conocéis, soy Alec Ivanov, profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y hoy empezaremos con una de las criaturas mas mágicas y peligrosas del mundo…- empezó a decir, dando comienzo a la clase. Ese día conocieron a un centauro y a un hipogrifo, algo que resultó muy divertido para los chicos.

Después de la tercera hora, llegó el almuerzo, aunque ese día empezaría más tarde, dado que ese día había reunión en cada casa por parte de los jefes de esta.

En la sala de Ravenclaw, todos los alumnos de todos los cursos se encontraban en la sala común hablando sobre el por qué de esa reunión tan repentina. Todos se encontraban especulando sobre el motivo, cuando la profesora Leuna entró en la sala haciendo que todos se callaran.

-Buenas tardes- saludó la profesora recibiendo un "buenas tardes profesora" como respuesta-Bien, como ya sabréis todas las casas han sido reunidas para una reunión especial. El motivo de esta reunión es que se ha decidido adelantar la elección de prefectos de este año por unos motivos especiales- empezó a decir. Todos los alumnos cuchicheaban sobre el motivo del adelantamiento de la elección de los prefectos.

-Como ya sabréis, los Prefectos de Hogwarts están formados por un chico y una chica de cada casa, son los que ayudan a los profesores con los alumnos, solo pueden ser prefectos alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo curso, y se realiza mediante votación, los alumnos elegirán a un prefecto y el jefe de casa al otro- explicó la profesora principalmente por los alumnos de primero, quienes al ser nuevos no entendían como iban la elección de prefecto- Bien, escribid en un papel quien quiere que sea el prefecto para este año. Este año tenéis que elegir a un varón, ya que he decidido que chica será prefecta- añadió la profesora mientras hacia aparecer papel y pluma a cada uno.

Todos los alumnos escribieron un nombre y lo pasaron a la profesora. Cuando acabaron esta por medio de magia, hizo salir el nombre que más votos había recibido.

-Bien y los dos prefectos serán….Emili Bellamy y Borja Gardea- nombró a los dos chicos. Emili se sorprendió de que fuera ella la que sería seleccionada pero también estaba muy emocionada y alegre. La joven miró al otro chicos. Borja era un mestizo que provenía de España que estaba ya en séptimo curso y por lo poco que había hablado con él, era muy trabajador, inteligente y amable, incluso se llevaba bien con todo el mundo.

Después de la reunión, la profesora dio permiso para que se fueran a comer, menos Emili ya que quería hablar con ella a solas.

Después de la comida, a la que Emili llegó tarde y no dijo ni una palabra, tuvieron Estudios Muggles con Breyton, el jefe de la casa de Hufflepuff. Emili, Connor y Derek entraron en la clase encontrándose con el profesor, preparando sus cosas. Nada mas entrar todos, este se presentó a él y a la clase que impartía y rápidamente empezaron con la clase. No era de extrañarse, ya que este profesor le gustaba trabajar mucho y que sus alumnos trabajaran, por eso ninguna de sus clases podían ser relajadas.

Por suerte a ultima hora, llego la clase de Herbologia en el invernadero. Esa clase era la favorita por muchos ya que no era muy complicado y para los amantes de las plantas, como Derek, esa era su asignatura favorita.

Al entrar en el invernadero, todos se fueron a sus puestos asignados en los otros años, aunque ese año tenían una profesora nueva y muchos se preguntaban como sería aunque no tuvieron que pensar mucho ya que en eso una mujer entró en la sala haciendo que todos se callaran.

Aquella mujer tenía el pelo corto liso negro y con flequillo que cubría su frente y una flor roja a un lado de la cabeza. Sus ojos eran negros. Además era bajita y llevaba un kimono de distintos tonos de rosas y sandalias japonesas con unas tiras negras y unos calcetines blancos

Al verla, Yuki y Emili se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas y emocionadas. Esa mujer era japonesa de eso estaban seguras.

-Buenas tardes soy Hana Daishi, la nueva profesora de Herbologia- se presentó con voz suave- Espero que nos llevemos bien- añadió haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego mirar a sus alumnos con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que muchos chicos se sonrojaran levemente.

Después de la presentación, la clase empezó aunque no hicieron mucho solo estuvieron recordando lo que dieron el año pasado.

Al acabar la clase, todos fueron a descansar, cenar y dormir. Después de otro largo día, aunque desgraciadamente ese no seria el último de sus largos y pesados días de colegio.

**Continuara….**


End file.
